Light in the Darkness
by Im-Ina-Tent
Summary: He just needs someone, anyone. And he found them.
1. Chapter 1

"Draco, Draco, I'm so glad you were able to make it!" Shouted one of the biggest nuicences of his entire life. Pansy Parkinson was running his way, dressed completely in green, with her chesnut hair pulled back tightly.

"Hello, Pansy," He replied with a small sigh. He couldn't help but think that she was one of the many reasons his life was such a wreck. She was constantly inviting him to her bloody purblood-only parties, and was the only one who even talked to him without whispering behind his back anyway, which was probably the reason she did invite him to everything she possibly could.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" She asked with a chirp in her voice.

Okay, now was his chance, he could just tell her the truth and leave, or lie and suffer through another one of her drawling rants about the latest gossip.  
>"Actually-"<p>

"Excuse me miss Parkinson but my sister Daphne has requested your presence." said a smooth, bored voice.

My head snapped over to the person who had interrupted me, and I was about to retort. Her back was to me, but when she turned and I saw her face my mouth clamped shut. I had to admit, she was stunning. Her dark hair was up elegantly with a few loose curls around her face, and her golden gown matched her gleaming hazel eyes perfectly. I gave a quick glance at Pansy, who just stood there dumbly.

"...Oh...alright," She said quietly with a small wave in my general direction as she descended to the dance floor.  
>We stood there for a while, and she looked just about as bored as I did.<p>

"Please don't take this personally, but I quite dislike your girlfriend there," Said the girl without eye contact, breaking the akward silence.

"I don't blame you, I wouldn't be here if I had the choice...and she's not my girlfriend...I'd rather jump off the astronomy tower before I let that happen." I quickly replied with my usual venomous tone. Most people would've just left after that, not wanting to stick around with the anti-social prick I was usually interperated as, especially not someone as 'classy' as herself.

"Just be sure to bring my sister down with you."

This surprised me, but we both had a good laugh at our dark humor.

"So you're sisters with Daphne huh? Then you must be Astoria right?" I asked casually.

"Unfortunately."

I nodded, to be honest I didn't quite remember Daphne, she was just another loud-mouthed bimbo who worshipped Pansy like a goddess.

"She's having a wedding soon, and I just so happened to be lucky enough to place as her maid of honor." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"Tori, Tori! come dance with us!"

"What a coincidence." Astoria mumbled while glaring daggers at her somewhat drunken sister, who was shouting hysterically.  
>Daphne came bouncing over, grinning. Her blonde hair flailed behind her back and she almost tripped over her long blue dress.<p>

"Oh, you're Draco aren't you! You HAVE to come to our wedding!"

"I wou-"

"Come on, silly! Lets dance!"  
>And before I could even register what happened, Daphne had whisked Astoria away to the dance floor and I was left alone once more. He didn't mind, of course, he was used to being alone. All of his old Slytherin friends had ditched him after what had happened only a few months earlier and Lord Voldemort had fallen. If Voldemort had had a grave, he would've spit on it. He blamed everything, all of his faults, all of the flaws that had happened with his family, everything. Even the few things that weren't his fault, in Draco's mind they were. He was lucky he didn't wind up in Azkaban himself following that evil prick.<p>

"Excuse me! Pardon me! Out of my way, Blaise!"

"Oh merlin..." I muttered. Pansy was pushing through the crowded dance floor, her eyes locked on me. It was a slow song now, and I knew she wanted to dance. Immediately, I abandoned my drink on a nearby table and headed for the nearest exit. Looking back, I could see Pansy closing in on me, and not long after she had me cornered.

"Draco! You will dance with me, right?"

"Sorry Pansy, but-"

"It's been so long since the last time we danced together! Oh, I missed you so much! I missed our dances so much! I missed us, so much! Oh Draco, you know I've been so lonely without y-"

"I do not want to dance with you!" I finally snapped.

She paused, looking as though I had just stabbed her through the heart.

"Oh Draco, don't joke so seriously like that, I almost believed you!" She said with a nervous chuckle.

"That wasn't a joke."

"Draco, quit being ridiculous! Have you forgotten what we had back in school?" She pleaded while grabbing the cuff of my shirt.

"Hogwarts, is not something I wish to remember."

She paused, before letting go of my cuff and standing back. She looked me in my and tried to look tough, although she was obviously on the brink of tears.

"...Is it Astoria? Is that it?" She finally replied.

"Astoria? I just met her today! We talked for about 2 seconds before that bubbly git dragged her off!"

"Draco Malfoy! We Went to the Yule Ball together!"

I left soon after she said this, trying to get as far away as possible from the area Pansy and I had our little arguement. Eventually I found myself right where I was standing before, my gaze scanning everybody out on the dancefloor. As much as I wanted to leave, my mother would be furious if I came home early. She had said to me time and time again that these parties were the only way we could ever get back on track in pureblood society. Father had just narrowly escaped Azkaban, so now it was apparently up to me to keep in touch with anybody who had even a speck of importance.

I sighed, unable to find the person I was looking for. So I stood there, away from everyone else. Soon I found a small doorway that looked like it led out to a balcony. I highly doubted anyone would be out there, so I ended up wandering outside into the balcony. Surprisingly, I found the person I was looking for.

"Hey,"

"Hey," Astoria said coolly with a small smile.

"Managed to escape your sister, I see."

"Somehow. To be honest, I didn't even want to come here in the first place."

"Me neither. Pansy can be so bloody annoying."

"...Look, if you don't want to go to Daphne's wedding, don't go. No matter how much she pressures you, I doubt she'll notice you even being gone."

"Nah, mother would kill me if I didn't go to as many possible pureblooded events as possible."

"Hmm, that's a shame."

"Do you not want me to go?"

"No, no that's not it at all, you just didn't seem too thrilled about this party, and a wedding reception is going to be much longer."

"It won't be so bad if I had you to talk to," I was serious when I said this, and was a bit surprised to hear her laugh, most pureblooded girls had a huge ego.

"You don't mean that." She said with a shy smile.

"No really, it's true." I hope I sounded more so persuasive then sarcastic.

"We'll. you're not so bad yourself." She replied with a devious glint in her eyes.

"Well then I'll see you at the wedding." With that I walked away, still sensing her gaze on me. I looked back and smiled when I saw her quickly look away.  
>On his way outside, he saw Pansy sobbing on Daphne's shoulder and smiled. Today, was not a terrible day.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Astoria! Hurry up!"

A small groan left Astoria Greengrass's lips as she slowly threw the covers off of her large king-sized bed. After realizing what she had to do today, she moaned much more loudly, but not so loud that her mother could hear, for if she had Astoria would surely get a good scolding. Today was the day for yet another stuck-up party. As if Pansy's hadn't been bad enough, this time there was going to be even more purebloods showing up to harass her about petty and useless things, often comparing her with her sister. Ususally it was about finding a husband. As if mother didn't do that enough!

"Coming!" She hollered downstairs, trying to sound at least somewhat pleasant. Or at least as pleasant as her damping mood would allow. She had every right to be a bit angry, instead of just standing off to the side and watching everyone else be sociably acceptable, she was expected to walk around to everyone she had a sliver of knowledge about, and hand out invitations to Daphne's wedding. And of course, she would have to smile, and be cheerful, and to look as though she was having the greatest time of her life.  
>She greatly disliked 'fake' people, in fact, she would often times make fun of them with her friends when she was in Hogwarts. The only thing she disliked more were hypocrites.<p>

"Hurry, hurry, stand right there and wait for the guests to arrive! Astoria, did you take a fall asleep again?" Her mother ordered, dressed in expensive silk, one of her favorite dresses. Her hair was up in a sleek bun, not a single follicle out of place. Her mouth was a thin line, eyes sharply narrowed at her "unruly" daughter.

"Of course not, I was getting ready," She said as she lied through her teeth. She did as mother had told her, and stood were mother had pointed out.

"Astoria, we need to get you a new gown, green just isn't your color, I'm afraid." Said Daphne skeptically, as she stood by her side, slightly taller than her younger sister. Daphne was in a blue gown, greatly accenting her almost platinum blonde hair, which was elegantly brushed to the side, the bottoms curled slightly.

"I'll get a new one tomorrow," She lied for the second time that day. The gown she had on now was exaclty like the one she wore for Pansy's party, only green instead of gold. It flowed lightly down her shoulders, going into a deep V-neck in the front and the back. Her hair was down this time, natural waves flowing down her back, while her bangs were swooped to the side, something that her mother greatly despised.

"Besides, you were the one who told me to wear Slytherin colors." I retorted.

"Shh, they're coming!" She hissed back, snapping in front my face with her frail, skinny fingers.

As if on cue, hundreds of people all dressed properly in their nicest attire came shuffling inside their large mansion, some straight to the kitchen for one of biggest buffets Astoria has ever seen in her life, and others led the way into the ballroom.  
>She smiled brightly, and went to hug and greet everyone she recognized, thankful for her natural gift of being able to keep a conversation going for hours.<br>Gazing around behind the person she was currently greeting's shoulder, she saw something that quite surprised her. Never had she thought that that woman would come to such a big event so soon after such a crisis.

"Huh," She muttered lighlty, making sure her voice was low enough so only herself could hear her. She stared at the aging yet still beautiful woman, dressed in a black, rather expensive looking gown, with a black long-sleeved cardigan.

"Narcissa Malfoy, what a pleasant surprise."

Personally, she quite liked Narcissa, her mother used to be close friends with her in fact. Of course, that changed dramatically after the events the preceded during and after the war. Her mother had shunned Narcissa out of her life after all of that chaos. Astoria guessed that her mother would not be happy about Narcissa showing up at one of the most important before-wedding events of her daughter's life. Astoria knew she had to get to Narcissa before her mother did, or else Narcissa would be practically kicked out of the party.

I made my way toward Narcissa, every once in a while glancing at my mother to be sure she wasn't doing the same. To my delighted surprise, my mother stayed a rather long distance away from her old friend.  
>Narcissa satyed off to the side, an invitation clutched in her frail hands. At least Daphne got to her! Daphne shared the same gift as Astoria, though the conversation almost always involved gossip when it came to her older sister.<p>

She smiled as she saw what was keeping everyone away from pestering Narcissa. Close to her side, almost protectively, stood Draco Malfoy. He was dressed like he was in Pansy's party, his attire looking like all of the other men's, only much more expensive than some. He stood ready to glare a death match with anyone who came near. Not as affective as Lucius, but it worked nonetheless.  
>Like a sixth sense, his eyes darted over to my direction, but quickly softened as he recognized me.<p>

"Hello Narcissa," I said, genuinly pleased for once at this bloody party.

"Astoria, it's so good to see you again!" She replied with a friendly embrace.

I couldn't help but smile behind Narcissa's shoulder when she saw Draco glare at my mother, who was glaring at both Narcissa and myself.

"It's been a while." I said to the older woman, the only one of my mother's old friends I actually felt comfortable with.

"Far too long," She said in an exasperated tone.

"Oh, this is my son Draco, Draco this is Astoria, the youngest of the Greengrasses." She said while stepping away for Draco.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," He said with his signature smirk as we pretended that this was the very first time we met, obviously not wanting to explain to his mother that we already knew eachother, most likely to avoid admitting what he had done to Pansy, which I had easily picked up from Daphne.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mister Malfoy." I said with a smirk of my own. Of course I would go along with it, I would never admit it out loud, but honestly, he's probably going to be the only way I survive such a drabby party.

Again.

"Well, I suppose I should at least try to smooth things over with your mother." Narcissa said, and I couldn't help but admire her. Instead of simply avoiding my mother, she decides to confront her. As expected of Narcissa Malfoy. Because, really, I owe her more than I could ever repay.

I watched her stride toward my mother, not necessarily too fast, but that was very much so understandable.

As soon as she left Draco immediately grab my wrist, and my attention, and looked around as though to make sure noone was around.

"Okay, is there anywhere we could go, alone, where nobody would really care to find us?" He asked in quite a rushed tone.

"Ooh, Mister Malfoy, how sudden!" Of course he was far too serious to be joking around, but I just couldn't miss such an opportunity.  
>He glared at me, but he couldn't hide a small smile.<br>All of a sudden, his glare flicked from me to straight forward, his serious grey eyes intensifying. I followed his gaze, and quickly caught on.

"Oh." I said dumbly, staring at Pansy Parkinson who was striding over with almost every girl who was in Slytherin with Draco. I knew her gang was big but honestly? Was she really that great? Pansy, Millicent Bullstrode,Tracy Davis, and even Daphne, were scrolling around, most likely looking for Draco. I couldn't help but smirk at Pansy, whose face looked just about as desperate as what she felt.

"Here, follow me." I said as I took the cuff of his jacket and pulled him closely behind me, the perfect destination already in my mind. I led him through one of the hallways from the ball and turned a corner. After a little more walking I made sure noone saw us, and led him through to my father's study. Obviously nobody else was inside but us, and the atmosphere was calm and peaceful once again.

My father's study was pretty much like a rather large library, books lined the room in high shelves, going almost every direction. The walls, like most of the mansion, were a natural golden color, leading down to slightly darker tiled floors. It was as though they lived in a palace, and they practically did. All that was missing was a surrounding moat with alligators to gaurd them.

Now that they were alone and seperated from the rest of the world, or so it seemed, she led him much more slowly into a smaller room connected to the library. It was much smaller, the walls were a darker gold, and the floor was carpeted in a warm red color, and the fireplace lightly crackled as Draco went and sat on one of the couches my dad had just for my sister and myself, though Daphne didn't care about anything my father ever did for her. I, on the other hand, savored everything that was my father's, for I was very much was what one considered as a "Daddy's Girl".

"I miss this place..." I muttered, reminiscing about how I used to deem this as my natural haven, the one place I could go to in order to escape all my problems. I would go here all the time, and sometimes i would sit on the couch, and sometimes I would read the stories my father used to read to me, and sometimes I would still feel the warmth of my father as he would hug me and talk to me and always make me feel good about myself whenever my self esteem faltered. Usually due to Daphne.

Or, at least I used to.

"So I'm guessing you were in Slytherin, correct?" Draco said coolly, breaking the silence that had come over us.

A wave a guilt washed over me, for I had completely forgotten about him.

"Yeah, two years your junior." I said plainly.

"Thanks, by the way." He said after a nod of his head.

"Yeah."

I couldn't help but give a little laugh before gazing over at him and saying most likely what he was thinking.

"You need to get her to realize that you're not interested."

"I know.." he said as he shook his head.

After a little bit of silence he looked up at me and stared at me straight in the eye. His gaze was serious and magnetizing. I could see why anyone in their right mind would stay as far away as possible. I must not be in my right mind, because I couldn't make myself pull away.

"Would you-"

"No." I quickly interrupted.

"But-"

"No." There was no way I was going to pretend to be his girlfriend just to make Pansy uninterested.

"...Please?"

Okay, that hit me. Draco Malfoy would never say please unless he was really really desperate.

"Can't you get someone else to do it?" Now it was my turn to plead, which I was definitely not used to.

"Like who?"

"I don't know, it's not my problem."

"But if you don't, then I'll have to go back out there and confront her. She's not going to listen, mother will get angry, and I'll have to spend the rest of the night dancing away with Pansy Parkinson."

"That still doesn't make it my problem." The more he explained, the guiltier I felt. But I was in Slytherin, and it's not like it would kill him or anything. Just what's left of his reputation.

"What are you talking about, of course it's your problem."

"How?"

"If I'm off with Pansy, then who are you going to talk to the rest of the evening?"

"I'll find someone!"

"Well sure, but, they're not going to be as great as me," he said this as though he were talking to a five year old, and I half-expected him to say "duuh" afterwards.

"You are so full of yourself." And beleive me, he was. Or was he kidding?  
>He gave me an almost confused look and I realized something for the first time- this man was rediculously difficult to read. I had no idea how he felt, nor did I even know if he cared about dancing with Pansy. Most others were like an open book for me, and he was so shut down to any emotion whatsoever. But, then again, so am I. Or at least, I think I am.<p>

Soon we had identical looks of confusion on our face, we looked at eachother straight in the eye, and endured deep concentration in finding even a hint of emotion in the other.

"So.." I'd had enough, and the silence was broken.

"Tell me about yourself."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Thank you all for reviewing, and PMing me, I love to hear what you have to say! I'm trying to update as soon as humanly possible, which is usually once every week at least. I'm so glad you all like it so much! This is my first fanfiction story, but it has inspired me greatly to write others in the future, most likely after I finish this one. Thank you all, and enjoy!

Disclaimer- I own none of the characters portrayed in this story

_  
>The sunshine sliced through the curtains like a knife. It was much too early for him to be up, but knowing about his new insomniac friend, he was up and ready in no time. Walking- no, running- down the stairs he almost fell twice, stumbled quite a few times, and finally made it to his large, desolate, and empty kitchen. He threw his jacket on and sped to the door, hoping, praying for no contact with-<p>

"And where the blazes are you going at this time of hour?" Lucius Malfoy asked his hurried son in a mock tone, but his voice had lost the passion that had intimidated more than he could count.

"Nowhere too important, just to meet a friend." Draco replied honestly, though he couldn't help check himself over in the mirror directly behind his father's shoulder. The least he could do was look presentable.

"A...friend?" Lucious gave his son a look, but seeing as though he wouldn't budge he figured he might as well let him go.

"Very well. But get your sleep tonight you look dreadful." He said with a sigh, tapping his sheathed wand at Draco's chin. Draco hated when he did that, why did he have to be treated like a child? His mother wanted him to become a man, but how was he to do that when his father was constantly putting him down, always acting as though he would never be good enough?

Draco nodded his head but avoided eye contact, and was out of the door and down the street. He walked through the busy streets of wizarding London, glaring cold, grey eyes at anyone who dared look his way. All of them curled back, one or two would glare back momentarily, but faltered under his gaze and quickly cowered back to staring at their shoes. He knew though, he always knew, that she would never look away. She would just look back into his eyes, one could even say into his soul, and warm his chilling grey orbs with her hazel ones, like fire melting ice. But the ashes would return when he thought about what had happened to his family and himself. How perfect the world seemed to be, to the ones uneffected, or who fought for the "right" side.

He thought to himself as he walked through crowded streets and would run into people, too lost in thought to mutter apologies. Little did they know, he thought angrily. The purebloods, the noblemen, the rich ones, all seemed to remain on top. But on the inside, they're scrambling. Mothers desperately want their daughters to marry, and they're willing to do anything. Arranged marriages, for instance. That's why Daphne is so lucky, she was able to marry Theodore Nott who she genuinely loved.

Unfortunately, that meant that Astoria would be expected to find a husband of her own, and her mother was growing anxious. Astoria was beautiful, so all the more reason for a young, wealthy man to propose, right? But that's why he liked Astoria, she would decline, decline, decline, until she found the one that she wanted.

She deserves that, Draco decided. During the party, he got to know a lot about her. Her father had died when she was just twelve, and her mother remarried to a man who simply thought she looked nice. He was loaded, so why did it matter? Her mother had changed when her father died. She was always strict, but now living in her own house seemed like living in a jail cell. Or at least, that's what Astoria told him. After that, her new stepfather always looked at Daphne as though she were his own, and Astoria as though she was just a piece of trash, thrown away by someone who lacked the strength to survive this cruel world.

Draco didn't understand, for he was never in that sort of situation. He was an only child, so his parents had no choice but to deem him their favorite. He was fine with that. Those were Astoria's exact words. She didn't cry when she said them, only looked at a book or something. Most likely something her father left behind.

Speaking of Astoria, there she was. She was sitting alone with a latte in her hand. It was cold today, she was wearing a plain dark grey jacket, unbuttoned to show a dark colored sweater underneath. She had jeans on, and her hair was up like it was at Pansy's party, only much more messy. He smiled at her simplictiy, yet her ability to look absolutely beautiful. She caught him staring, and gave a small wave with a smile. He waved back weakly and wandered over to her side.

The cafe had two sections, one was outside, one was inside. Astoria chose to be outside, although most were inside due to cold weather. Neither were very affected by cold weather, cold nights on the Astronomy Tower taught Draco to suck it up, and eventually he was no longer affected by the harsh bite of winter.  
>He learned last night at Daphne's ball that Astoria often times went outside at night with whatever she had on, just to look at the stars and contemplate life.<p>

"Your early." He said with his signature smirk.

"Maybe your just late." She said with her smirk, but it quickly vanished, much to Draco's dismay. He liked her smirk a lot, actually.

"Actually-" He said while looking at his watch

"I'm early. Which means you're very early." He still had nine minutes from the designated time of 12:30.

"Yeah, I know. My stepfather has a cousin who is just perfect for me. Says him."

"Ah, eager to have you married, I see."

"Yes, and I hate it. They've completely taken over my life, and I have no choice but to accept their torment." She said with a scowl.

"Why don't you just run away?"

"Sorry, that was stupid." He looked down at his coffee. That was a really stupid question. Running away in this society would instantly deem you a social outcast.

"I wish I could that sometimes. I actually used to think of ways to get away with it, when I was younger."

"Before or after...ya know..." He knew she didn't like talking about her father, but he was impressed at the way she handled it. Most girls would've just wallowed in the fact that the most important person in their life was dead.

"Before, but then I would remember that leaving this hell would also mean leaving my father. I wasn't very serious about, usually I just joked around. Besides, running away from this would make me seem like a coward. I'm not happy about it, but my father is gone, and he's not coming back. That's how it is, and I just have to accept it."

"...Yeah." Draco mentally slapped myself. 'Yeah'? After she pretty said the most down to earth thing I've ever heard, I say 'yeah'.

"It is what it is, afterall." She said with a small smile.

She took a sip of her latte, and some whipped cream planted itself on her nose. She seemed unaware, and I wasn't about to let her make a fool of herself.  
>Reaching over, I brushed my thumb across her nose, my palm resting gently on her cheek. Her cheeks turned a little pink at this, and I smiled. Or smirked, I think I almost lost the ability to smile nowadays. Her mouth opened but closed quickly after, most likely at a loss of words.<p>

"Whipped cream." I stated calmly, licking the whipped cream off my thumb, causing her to become a bit red.

"Your cheeks are red, are you cold? You want my jacket?" He said it almost innocently, but she knew better.

"No, I'm fine. I should probably get going, but we should do this again sometime." She said as she got up from her chair, her cheeks returning to their natural state.

"Owl me." She looked over her shoulder as she walked from the cafe, and uncharacteristically winked at me.

"Y-yeah." Did Draco Malfoy just stutter? He doesn't stutter. Nor does Astoria Greengrass blush. Yet they did both of those things in less than five minutes.

He sat there in the same spot she had left them, deep in thought.

Astoria Greengrass was definately, something different. And Draco Malfoy was never more open to change.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, hello! Sorry for the late upload, but I promise you that the next chapter won't take so long. Also, sorry if this chapter is a little bit crappier than the previos ones, I'm still a bit new at this. Well, anyways, thanks to all you reviewed and added, favorited, ect, ect...

So, the next chapter will have much more Draco/Astoria action, as you will probably expect if you read this one.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters portrayed in this story.  
>_<p>

Astoria was stuck in the most miserable position in her entire life. Another wave of heat washed over her as sweat glistened on her forehead. Her hair matted against her ears, sweat gluing her clothes to her skin. She sighed for the hundredth time today, and leaned her head back. It was late out, but was hotter than all heck.

"I'll take a water!" she called as she raised her hand in the direction of possibly the only person here who might be more miserable than her. She was at a quidditch game right now.  
>The man who was carrying a box of ice cold waters strapped around his neck took notice to her and handed her a water in exchange for a few shining coins.<p>

"Isn't this fun, Astoria?" Daphne chimed right inside her ear. Astoria gave her a look of bewilderment. The game hadn't even started yet and Daphne was bouncing up and down with joy and excitement. Daphne was clad in the team colors of green and gold, symbolizing the Holyhead Harpies. They were at a quidditch game right now, a little family get together before the wedding. She was fine with it though, because she knew her old friend Blaise Zabini would be there as well, with seats right next to herself. The quidditch game was the Holyhead Herpies versing the Chuddley Cannons. Astoria quite liked the Holyhead Herpies, for they were the only team that only had women. She respected that a lot actually, seeing as though she was real good friends with Harper, the replacement seeker when Draco left the squad. Astoria faintly remembers having a small crush on Harper, despite him being the typical Slytherin boy.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. The spoiled blonde git and his little boyfriend. Needed extra protection with daddy not around?" Astoria jumped at Theodore's harsh words. (Daphne had insisted on him tagging along.) She followed his gaze below the bleachers to find Blaise with Draco walking casually next to him, hands stuffed in pockets.

"Nott, enjoying time with the family, are we?" Draco sneered. Most would think that that wasn't much of an insult, but Theodore never liked the thought of being in a typical happy-go-lucky family. He was very much of a 'lone wolf' type guy.

"Draco!" Theo's voice made Daphne all but look as though she had no idea what had come over him, since he's usually such a quiet man.

"Theo!" Draco replied in the same husky tone, one that made Astoria raise an eyebrow. Oh well, she was just glad that they were joking.

"You coming up?" Theo asked with a grin.

"Yeah, but we won't interfere with your little date."

"Pshh" Theo waved a hand at them and looked away, earning a 'what the heck' look from Daphne.

Draco raised his head in a half nod, and looked Astoria.

"Hey Astoria." He said with a wink. Astoria raised her eyebrows in response.

"It's been a while, Blaise." She said with a kind smile at the other boy's direction.

"Uh!" Draco gasped with a hurt look on his face, sounding the exact same as he did when he was supposedly knocked down by a hippogriff and had to be wisked away to the hospital wing. It was incredibly high-pitched. Astoria was only a firstyear when it had happened, but she had still seen it from the astronomy tower.

"Tori, it's been a while." said Blaise as he pushed Draco slightly. Draco returned from his shocked expression and replaced it with a grin. Ahh, he just seemed so...different than what he did before.

"I know, a whole four days." She said with exasperation, remembering her ball.

"Hm. You save us some seats?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, they're not half-bad."

Blaise gave me a thumbs up.

"Woah, woah, woah, Draco!" Blaise bolted to the stairs, where Draco was currently speed walking up.

"Sorry Blaise but it looks like you were a bit too slow, on multiple levels." Draco said smugly, claiming his spot next to Astoria. He looked at the girl, sitting next to him.

"Ignorance...please." He glanced at her with fake annoyance.

"Did I hurt your feelings?" Putting a fake expression of concern on her face.

He glanced at her, at the game, then at her again, and to her surprise, he smiled. He shook his head while doing so, but still. It was something.

"Rooting for the Harpies, are you?" Said Draco as he glanced at her oversized Holyhead Harpies T-shirt that was cut across the top to show her shoulders.

"Eh, I respect them. My family wouldn't have let me go if I didn't have a jersey."

"I like it." He said it plainly, and wasn't even looking in her direction. No smile, no nothing. She was deeply flattered.

"Gee, thanks." This caught his attention and he just smiled.

It had been about two hours since the start of the game, and all had gone quite well, until an unexpected presence showed up.

"Malfoy?" The voice was coming from below the bleachers, where Draco and Blaise had previoulsy stood. They looked back, Draco looked momentarily disgusted yet surprised at the same time.

"Weasly." Draco stated plainly. Astoria looked at the boy with the red hair and blue eyes and his family who matched that description. Except for one, who she just assumed was his date.

Hermoine Granger, Ginny Weasly, and George Weasly all stood looking exceptionally awkward as Ron and Draco glared at eachother.

Ginny ubruptedly left, George and Hermoine following her, and a reluctant Ron.

"What was that all about?" Astoria was genuinely curious.

"Nothing." He replied darkly.

"Ok." She could see that Draco was surprised she didn't press matters farther, as most people would've.

"Oooh, ooh, this is my favorite part, think they'll pick us?" Daphne spoke up after a long period of silence.

"What?" I asked confused, seeking salvation on Theo- who for some reason was smiling brightly- and stared at the large screen that just changed from a couple to centering on me and Draco.

"Kiss cam. You're on."


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys, chapter what? Five? Getting there! Anyways, sorry for the late update, thanks for R&Ring, sorry about grammar errors, blah, blah, blah...

ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters portrayed in this story.

_  
>"You can't do anything, Draco. You're just a pathetic little boy. A coward. Without your father your nothing. You deserve to die."<p>

"Ugh, no, no, no."

"Yes, yesss."

Tap, tap, tap.

"Ugh!" He jolted upward, covered in sweat and panting. He calmed down after a little while, yet still shaken by the memory of that horrid voice. What an awful nightmare...

Tap, tap, tap.

He turned to his bedroom window. Am owl was tapping on the expensive glass with it's sharp talons, at the same time gripping a letter tightly. He let the owl tabby owl inside, unhappily jerking the letter from the owl. He carelessy ripped the envelope open, slipping a carefully written letter outside.

Written on the letter in glistening purple ink was a letter from none other then Tori. Yes, Tori, that was what he called her nowadays. He teased her about it when they were rather forced to share a kiss by Theo and Blaise at the last quidditch match they had gone to. Ah, memories. He would have to get used to calling her Tori now, although once in a while he was bound to let 'Astoria' slip. Oh well, Blaise got used to it, he would too.

Dear Draco Malfoy,

As you already know from my constant complaining, Daphne and...the others- are going crazy with all of the post-wedding stuff. I, apparently, am much too imcompetent to help, and have been locked away in my own manor for days. You're no Prince Charming, but you'll do.

Anywho, if you care, which you probably don't but I'll take my chances anyway, I would love to go out and have lunch or go for a walk or something in that perspective anytime you're available. I'm desperate, make fun of me as much as you please, I just have to get out of the house, and mother refuses to let me leave unless I have a reason, and proof to back up that reason.

It's not that I prefer you over Blaise, he was just "busy" with a "meeting" with Tracy.

Signed, Astoria Greengrass. Or Tori, as you so insist.

Draco smiled to himself, leave it to her to cure his boredom. Quickly, he grabbed his own peice of parchment and a pen and jotted down his own reply.

Dear Tori

I'll be there in about fifteen minutes by the time you retreive this. Bye.

Draco Malfoy. Obviously.

It was quick and straight to the point. That's how he was these days.

Appoximately twenty minutes later, he arrived at the Greengrass Manor. It was grand, like his. He looked through one of the many gigantic windows on the mansion to see the reflection of three girls (with the absence of Tracy, of course). He also saw the familiar reflection of Pansy, and mentally cringed. Bracing himself, he strolled up towards the door of the large mansion.

Thankfully, Astoria- no, Tori,- was out the door before he could even knock.

"You're looking quite fancy just for a cup of coffee or whatever you want to do." At least he thought so. Her clothes were casually but there was something that was just different.

"That's because the only time you've ever seen me with my hair down was when I was wearing one of the best gowns."

"You should wear it down more often." He said as he travelled behind her down the stairs of the estate.

"You prefer it down?"

"Eh, it suites you better." He was falling behind a bit, she was obviously in a bit of a hurry.

She whirled around and smiled at him.

"That's what my dad used to say too."

"You seem to have liked your dad much more than you liked your mom."

"That's because they were complete opposites. The only way they ever married was because it was arranged."

"Arranged Marriage? What a terrible thing to indure."

"Yeah, mother's already looking at potential husbands for me, since with Daphne's marriage she's getting anxious for me to marry as well."

"You never told me that..." How could she forget to tell me something of that importance?

"I guess I just never really got on the subject of marriage around you so it never really came up." She laughed.

"Hm, guess not. Oh yet a second, is that Blaise there? With Tracy? Did they kiss?"

"Hah, well what doyaknow, that's him alright."

"Want to interrupt?"

"Why not, I've known him for a long time and he's always denied any feelings for Tracy Davis."

"We're way better kissers." Oh, wait, did I just say that? Okay Draco, just continue looking their way and try to look serious.

"Huh...c'mon let's go." She walked over in their direction, waiting for him to follow. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, hope I didn't take too long to update, nearing ending somewhat, soooo...I'm racking my brain for a good ending idea... if you have any ideas feel free to tell me them, greatly appreciated. Credit will go to you, of course. Wellll...ENJOY.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters portrayed in this story.

"So Blaise, how's the meeting?" I didn't even try to stop the sarcasm dripping from my voice. I would never admit it, but Draco was most definitely my first choice. We had more in common than I did with Blaise. Despite being one of Blaise's closest friends for a very long time.

"U-uh, Astoria!...?" He face was pink and he looked quite nervous, maybe even a little guilt in there too. Tracy, on the other hand, actually looked rather impassive.

"Caught in the act, eh Blaise?" Draco said smugly. Tracy noticed him finally, and strangely enough, pouted.

"U-uuuh..." Blaise started stuttering, looking at Tracy for help. The 'help' she gave him was rather strange, in my opinion.

"Draco, you should really cut your hair from time to time. You look like you did in third year." She flat out deadpanned. Draco just glared.

"Anyways, I wouldn't worry about it if I were you, Blaise. It's nothing." I smiled, he had been embarrassed enough.

"Blaise, did you not tell them about us?" She looked at Blaise, who averted his gaze to table they were sitting at. Tracy gasped, Draco and myself pulled out chairs to sit down and enjoy the show.  
>Blaise didn't say anything. Tracy, taking the hint, gasped.<p>

"What, so are you embarrassed by me!" She stood up and stared at Blaise.

"No, of course not! You are the most beautiful, most incredible girl I've ever known. I would never be embarrassed by you! I don't even deserve you!" This was extremely uncharacteristic of him. I didn't even know he was capable of compliments. Apparently, Draco didn't either, so we just exchanged confused looks.

"Aww, you're so sweet! Well, I have to go meet up with some friends and try on bridesmaid dresses! You guys should come with! And Astoria, you don't have a choice."

"No, I don't. But you guys do, and choose wisely." I stared intensely at Draco, hoping he would get the hint. Daphne+friends=Pansy. Pansy+Draco= a very upset Draco. Draco-Pansy= happy Draco, sad Pansy.

"Do the math." I added as I followed Tracy. I was actually closer to Tracy than Tracy was to Pansy. I wondered why. Blaise followed but Draco was reluctant. I glared at him when he stood up. He was Draco Malfoy though, and he wasn't backing down from anyone's glare. Mine was no exception.

"You're happier when you're with him. Go back. We're the same size, I'll just get yours and you can repay me later. I like much more than Pansy. At least I have Blaise, afterall."

I stared at Tracy and stopped walking. I was bewildered!

Th-thanks, I owe you one Tracy!"

"Yeah, don't forget that." I smiled broadly at her reply, and her words echoed in my head.

'You're happier when you're with him. Go back.' I twitched my head a bit as I walked back to Draco.

"Oh, you're back just can't get enough of me, can you?" Nope... Wait- what?

"Hey are you alright? You look flustered." He snapped me back into reality.

"I'm fine, thanks." I replied while blinking.

"Oh, look! I haven't gone ice skating in years! Come on, let's go!" Without a reply I grabbed his hand and pulled him along to the frozen lake.

"I've never ice skated in my life, are you bloody mad?" He looked at me as though I was crazy.

"Fiine, I'll go by myself." I whined but let go of his hand. Only he didn't let go of mine.

"Oh, too late. Come on, let's go." He began pulling me away from the lake, to my surprise.

"What, why?" I said this way more softly then I had intended, but what right did he have to keep me away from one of my favorite childhood sports?

"It's just for couples." He tugged a little harder on my hand, and I very much obediantly followed. Had this been a little more than two weeks ago, we would've just pretended, but that kind of joking was forbidden ever since that little kiss at the quidditch game.

I stared at him as I hugged my knees to my chest and watched him intently. We were at the river now, on the very edge. Draco was mindlessly throwing pebbles at kids as they tried to walk on the frozen surface, looking innocent and ingaged in a conversation whenever they looked in his direction with suspicion.

"Well, this was a productive day." He said sarcastically, a small smirk on his face before returning to his previous activities.

"Hey, at least we caught Blaise with Tracy. That has to count for something since he's been denying it ever since he got out of Hogwarts."

"Are you jealous?" This took me aback. Jealous? Me? Of Tracy?

"Jealous? Me? Of Tracy?" I was always one to speak my mind.

"Of both of them. You've never had a boyfriend before, have you?"

"Actually, yes I have." About that small crush on Harper I had said before, he kinda, sorta, maybe liked me a little too. So, we went out. For about two years actually.

"Oh really? And who would that be?"

"Harper." I replied almost instantly. "We went out for about two years."

"Harper? That silly prick?" he started laughing as though that was the most rediculous thing he's ever heard.

"Harper was just like you: handsome, smart, an athlete, and he was much better than that sorry excuse of a woman who you wasted your time snogging with for months on end while she would sneak out and go behind your back to go suck face with Harvard who was, Draco Malfoy, two years your junior." I had no idea what came over me when I said that... it just kinda came out. And I immediately felt guilty for not telling him sooner...

"She cheated on me? She CHEATED on ME? SHE CHEATED...ON ME? Draco Malfoy was cheated on by Pansy Parkinson..."

"Draco...I'm sorry.. you have every right to feel violated. She's a disgusting person."

"Tori!" Ok now he was just being rediculous. He was overreacting again, just like the hippogrif accident.

"I don't know, you sounded jealous when you brought up our snogging." I cringed.

"Hah, like I would ever be jealous of her."

"You shouldn't be, compared to her, you're beautiful. You're beautiful compared to any woman. Heck, you're beautiful all on your own." He paused, and I wondered if he wanted to take that back.

"You mean that?" I sounded way more insecure than I meant to...

"Of course! If you think I'm handsome, smart, and an athlete, then I think you're beautiful. And funny. And smart. And amazing."

"Come on, I'll take you home." he stood up, dusted himself off, and outstretched his hand. I took it with a sigh. Back to the dungeon.

I took his hand and started walking up the hill. He followed closely behind, but apparently, not close enough. Tripping over a particularly large hole, no doubt made by some mammal, and fell. On me. He fell on me and I turned pink, and let out a little squeal. He groaned, and for whatever reason, I turned even pinker. He came to his senses after a while, grumbling a small apology and finally lifting himself off the ground. He was still on top of me, his arms outstretched to the ground. He just stared at me intently, and I had no choice but to stare back. Those eyes of his were captivating... Oh wait, were they getting closer? I can't tell...wait, yeah they're getting closer. I felt warm despite the weather... it's like I was drowning in grey. If I close my eyes it will go away. I do want them to go away, right?

No, I don't think I do.

Woah! Cliffhanger! Sorta... anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter! And thanks all you are reviewing, favoriting, adding to alert ect...ect... 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, I just so happened to have risen from the dead. New chapter up! (finally). Review, Favorite, all that good stuff. Sorry it's been so late. ENJOY

Disclaimer: No.

"Oh, so do you want me to kiss you? 'Cause I will." To be honest, I would've done it anyway. Messing with Astoria was just so fun, mainly because she joked back. Everyone took me too seriously whenever I just wanted to mess around, and nobody took me seriously at all whenever I really wanted them to. She was like my beautiful exception, no matter how cheesy that sounds.

At this she opens her eyes and gives me a look before smiling and giving a small chuckle. She wasn't too fond of giggling, which frankly, I found rather annoying. I blame Pansy and her little gang. Back to what's important though...

I leaned in, retracting my arms so that I was leaning on my elbows. Gently gripping the back of her head with my hand I smiled lighlty when I felt her hands find their way to my hair. I closed my eyes again and leaned in more until I just couldn't take it and crashed my lips onto hers. She kissed back willingly, and I felt like I shoud've done that a very long time ago. I hadn't been this happy since... since... I don't think I've ever been this happy. She made me feel like I still had some importance, like I still had something to live for. If someone hurt her, I would destroy them. I don't think I could've felt like that about anyone else.

She broke the kiss first, for air, and immediately went right back. I loved that about her, always ready to jump into anything, no matter what the risk. I smiled against her lips, her plush, beautiful lips. My hand was soon completely entangled in her hair, as was her's in mine. I opened my eyes for a breif moment, and so did she. I could see my own reflection in her hazel eyes, which reflected herself in mine, and so on.

But then it happened. Reality struck, and I remembered why I couldn't have this. Why I would never be able to earn this bliss. She deserved plenty more than me, and it was all my fault why. Because my life was full of mistakes, full of terrible choices I had willingly put myself through, thinking that it would finally satisfy my selfish want of power.  
>I just wanted to beat him at least once, was that so much to ask for? The chosen one, the perfect one, the one who could defeat anyone. Why? Because he had loving parents, that's why. If Voldemort wanted me dead, who would stop him? My parents always left me off with Bellatrix for those bloody Death Eater meetings. Merlin knows she would never get in the way of HIM, of all people. She'd probably give me up willingly.<p>

"Astoria, I'm sorry, you deserve better." I broke away panting, and started lifting myself up.

"No I don't." She looked at me as though she didn't understand what I was saying, and grabbed my coat to prevent me from leaving. She was making way harder than what it had to be.

"I've made a lot of mistakes, I don't want to drag you into this." I lifted up my sleeve to show her just how serious I really was. She didn't look at all surprised, if anything she seemed to have expected it. She would probably hate me for not showing her sooner.

"Draco Malfoy, if you think a little tattoo on your arm from what- 2 years ago?- is going to prevent me from liking me then you are very, very wrong." What?

"You don't understand." By this point we were both standing.

"Draco," She put her hand on my arm as I turned to leave. Did she not get it? I was doing this for her!

"No, you don't get it!" She retracted her hand from my arm and just stood there. She was as confusing as heck! I turned, looked at her to see if she would prevent me, and stood there stupidly. Her arms were crossed, and she just shrugged as if to say 'go ahead, go.'

"Wha-" I was speaking in a much more highly pitched voice then I was comfortable with.

"Go ahead, go." She waved her hand and pouted a bit, which I found extremely attractive.

"Fine." I gave her a look before leaving to my house, looking back again to see if she was coming after me. She was walking in the other direction.

Back at my house, I walked swiftly to my room.

I just wish I hadn't made another mistake, I don't think I could take much more of those.

Shorter chapter, I know, I know. Sorry about that. I'm writing multiple stories at the same time, and reviews are lacking -_-' Hoped you enjoyed anyway though! 


	8. Chapter 8

Hi. Sorry for the late chapter update, but hey, what can ya do right? I will be writing maybe one or two more chapters for this story, one with the wedding and one with Scorpius, since it was requested. ENJOY

Disclaimer: No.

...  
>...<p>

"Draco..." I sighed as I thought about the platinum blonde who had made my life so much easier. The one who said I didn't deserve him, when I always thought he didn't deserve me. Letting him go that day was the hardest thing I've ever done in my whole life.

It was sweet though, him leaving me becuase he didn't want to put me in any danger. I had to go find him, I wouldn't be able to stand to look at him at Daphne's wedding. Daphne's wedding... that was today wasn't it? Oh great, now I don't have a choice. We needed to talk things out, and we needed to talk things out NOW.

"Tori, I could really use your help here!" My thoughts were interrupted by Daphne's voice echoing from downstairs. I guess we'd have to talk things out at the wedding. Great, the last thing I wanted to do was make a scene at my sister's wedding.

"Coming." I called downstairs.

...

"Oh Astoria, don't we look gorgeous?" Tracy all but squeled as we looked at our reflections through the large mirror.

"I'm surprised she picked gold."

"Oh but aren't you glad she did? Gold is so your color!" Really?

"Really? So what' s your color Tracy?" She looked at me for a second before grinning.

"Don't tell anyone but... I think it's red." I chuckled at this, usually purebloods would scowl at that, for red stimulates a faster heartbeat and quicker breathing. Purebloods usually find this color provocative because of this, so it's usually uncommon.

"It'll be our little secret. When I get married, I'll make you the maid of honor and have the bridesmaid dresses be red." I grinned at her. Not very many people knew how close we were. Which was, actually, very close.

"Oooh, yes yes, do it!" She started jumping up and down wildly, her curly dark blonde hair bouncing behind her. We bothed laughed.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies but it's starting soon so you might wanna get out there." We both turned to see Blaise motioning to the door behind us.

"Alright." I sighed again, the same pureblooded prick on my mind once again. Sometimes I wonder if he ever left.

...

"Hello, Draco." I smiled, pretending everything was alright, like he hadn't totally killed me with his rejection.

"Hey, Tori." The nerve. How could he even bare to call me that anymore? He must've seen my cringe, because he quickly looked away and excused himself to some drinks.

"Is something up with him? He's been acting more depressed than usual." Blaise glanced over at his old friend, looking troubled.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be alright. He IS Draco Malfoy, afterall. Watch, he'll cheer up right away when he sees me." The nasally voice of Pansy Parkinson reverberated throughout the large ballroom.

"Good luck." Blaise laughed.

"Sure try it." Tracy motioned Pansy to walk over to Draco, but she hesitated.

"Maybe later." She sneered at Tracy, and I rolled my eyes.

Like always, Pansy looked as though she tried much too hard. She wore the same bridesmaid dress as Tracy and myself, only she was, of course, maid of honor. Her hair was down, curled to the point where it looked unhealthy and unnatural. She slapped on more makeup than anyone should be allowed to wear.

"I can't believe she was chosen to be maid of honor instead of the bride's own sister!" Tracy spat out, speaking my mind. But, then again, me and Daphne had never really been that close. I was closer to my dad than anyone else (Draco excluded) in my entire life. But now he was gone. And Draco was too. ...

...  
>"You may now kiss your bride." Cheers erupted from the lively crowd as Theo and Daphne shared a tight embrace and a passionate kiss. Tracy and I stood there, sharing questionable glances as Pansy only smiled and slightly clapped. She didn't even look like she was excited for her self proclaimed best friend.<p>

I saw Draco sitting next to his mother Narcissa, who nudged him gently to make him clap and fake a smile. I hated it, but I really did laugh to myself when I saw that.

"I'm sick of this Tori, let's drink some fhirewhiskey and forget about all of this." Tracy and Blaise had apparently had quite the argument last night and now we were both rather sick of men for the moment. Or, she was. I don't think I could ever get sick of Draco. Ah, Draco...

"Let's do it." came my quick reply as we tried to clamber to the reception, struggling with the lack of mobility our gowns provided.

Soon we were both sitting at one of the tables in the grand ballroom, two half-full wine glasses of firwhiskey sitting in front of us. We both looked at eachother with annoyed faces when the DJ started to play one of the slower songs. Couples were migrating to the dancefloor, wrapping their arms around their partners and swaying side to side gently.

"Hey Tracy," the lighthearted voice of Blaise called as he and Draco strolled over to us casually, "want to dance?" He asked weakly. I smiled at Tracy, and she looked looked at me questionably. I mouthed the word go, and glanced over at Blaise so she would get my point. I saw the way her eyes sparkled when he asked her to dance, and I could feel their chemistry.

"Yeaah." She said smiling. I grinned at her and Blaise walk gleefully to the dancefloor, only to sidestep and make their way to what I knew as the guest bedroom. I chuckled lightly, nodding my head. That's just what I'd expect from those two.

"Frisky, aren't they." Draco's voice interrupted my thoughts as he sat down next to me, rather closely, and took a sip of MY drink.

"Yeah. That's mine, by the way." Sarcasm dripping out of my voice.

"I know, I just don't want you getting hurt." What an incredibly honest and stupid answer.

"You don't care." I said as I glared at him, knitting my eyebrows.

"Yes I do. That's why we can't be together." I hate his unintentional sweetness.

"Draco, are in danger?"

"No."

"Do you share the same views as you did in school?"

"No."

"Is there someone else you want to be with?"

"No."

"... Are you dense?" He laughed slightly at this, the same laugh that no matter what would always make me feel a little less angry.

"No, I just think you deserved better. I was death eater no less than two years." Yeah, two years. People get married in two years.

"Draco, I don't care what you were. But you're being really selfish."

"How am I being selfish?"

"You kissed me, and now you won't let me make you do it again! I want you so badly, and you won't let me have you." Though I said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, I highly doubt anyone would be able to pick up on that.

Unfortunately, that may have not been the most useful choice of words on my part. He was still arrogant, and I had just raised his ego that much more.

He leaned back a bit, raised an eyebrow and smirked. Oh how I love that smirk... but still, he had to take this seriously.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Oh great, now he's teasing me.

"You're being really selfish." I decided to go with one of my previous statements.

"Because you want me, right?"

"Obviously, a very great amount." I watched him lick his lips quickly and glance behind his own shoulder. It was like replaying in slow motion in my mind. His features could be enhanced times ten and still look flawless.

"Tori?" Did I mention I loved it when he said that? No? Well I don't.

"Huh?"

"I guess... if you really want... we could, ya know..." I nodded eagerly, connecting my eyes with his. He trailed off, and we were engaged in an intense staring contest.

Nah, screw what everyone said about him. I wanted this guy, he was mine now.

We both lunged at eachother, pulling eachother into a deep and possionate kiss. Our hands flew to the other's face, hair, back, and so on.

Because really, who needs to worry about someone's past when you know they belong in your future? 


End file.
